The present invention relates to an electronic circuit including an insulated gate enhancement mode field effect transistor, and, in particular, to a circuit including load voltage slew-rate control on the drain output of the field effect transistor. In many driving applications with inductive loads, such as, motors and coils, for example, it is of interest to limit the voltage slew-rate on the inductive load. This is particularly desirable at turn-off of the load in order to reduce electromagnetic disturbances and other related problems. Because of the structure and electrical characteristics of an insulated gate enhancement mode field effect transistor, this has been found difficult to achieve. The local feedback representative of the gate-drain capacitance is generally responsible for instability and oscillations when such a slew-rate control is attempted with an inductive load. The slew-rate voltage on a load may be defined as the maximum rate of change of the output voltage of the load.